Movin' home
by heavenrains
Summary: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaorangers: After the war with the Orugu, the family of the Gaorangers has to separate and moves back. Kakeru/Gaku fic. This is my 1st fic, so feedback is very important. Please read and review. Thanx!


The war between human and Orugu has finally come to an end with the defeat of Senki. The world is saved, everyone can live in harmony.

The Gaorangers must be happy. But no, none of them can smile right now. They've been fighting together for so long that they thought they are a family.

A family means that everyone stays together, for always…

But now, they have to part.

They are no longer Gaorangers. They are back to their normal role in the real life. Sae is going back to her father's dojo in Kagoshima; Kai and Sotaro are going to carry out their plan to open a Chanko shop together; Shirogane has already disappeared since yesterday; Gaku might return to the Air Force and Kakeru will return to be a vet in Sakura Animal Hospital and live with his beloved Choco.

Sae has done packing up her stuff. No wonder. She's always tidy, so packing up mustn't waste much of her time. Instead, she takes time walking around the Gao's Rock, where she used to think as her home.

Kai and Sotaro are arguing, fighting over something. Small and childish one, for sure.

Kakeru's trying to keep his calmness. This place has become so familiar with him, the stuffs, the fighting thing, and the people. He loves to be with everyone. He wishes that time could stop… even just for this very moment… for ever…

Kakeru looks around him, trying to take everything into his heart, all the memories, all his friends' faces… Gaku's …

Gaku has gone somewhere. Kakeru cannot see Gaku. He clearly remembers that Gaku was just in front of him a little while ago. He is kind of worried.

"He's already left?" Kakeru rushes out of the Gao's Rock, looking everywhere, hoping to catch any sight of Gaku.

"How can he leave without saying good-bye? There's no way that could be true. But…" Kakeru understands that Gaku must be the saddest one. Anyway, he's the very first person chosen to fight, far longer than anyone else. Kakeru knows that even though the other man always acts tough, he's the sentimental one, and because of that, Gaku might not be able to stand separation.

"Or maybe he's packing his stuffs?" Kakeru runs towards Gaku's room, in hope of being able to find him.

Gaku is sitting calmly on his bed, his eyes fill with sorrow. His room is still full of stuffs.

"There you are. I thought that… you've already… left without telling… me… I mean everyone." Kakeru breathes rapidly.

"How can I leave without saying bye to everyone? Moreover, I haven't finished packing up yet." Gaku's smiling.

"Need a hand?"

"…No… I think I can handle everything on my own."

"Let me help you. Don't treat me like a total stranger, after everything we've been through together!" Kakeru's kind of pissed off. He raises his voice so loud, almost shouting at Gaku.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just need time to… reconsider…everything… That's why… Sorry." Gaku's smile has shut off. He's looking pretty desperated, starring at the floor.

"Sorry for raising my voice. I just…"

"I understand that you're worried for me. But I'm fine, really." Gaku looks at Kakeru's face, trying to smile in order to not worry him.

"There's so much to pack, huh?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what to bring back. I just want to bring everything back. I don't want to… to… leave anything here… I… want to stay here… just a little longer…" Gaku's voice seems to waver. He stares at the floor, again.

"Lots of things have happened, and everything is now memory. As long as you keep everything in your heart, it will live for ever." Kakeru's trying to cheer up the other man.

"I know… it's just… Anyway, thanks for trying to cheer me up. I'll finish this soon."

"You really don't need my help huh? Tell me what I can do."

"If you insist, then put this into my bag, please. And these too."

"Wow, you do have lots of things to pack! Huh, you still keep this? You are supposed to return the uniform to Tetomu."

"She told me that I can keep it if I want, so…"

Kakeru says nothing back. He keeps packing up Gaku's belongings.

"So, you've done with your stuffs?"

"Uh."

"So what do you bring back?"

"Not much."

"Ah, not much…"

The silence continues for several minutes afterwards.

"I think you shouldn't bring the uniform home."

"Why?" Gaku looks confused.

"How can you manage to get through all the sadness when you look at the uniform?"

"Don't worry," Gaku smiles "I'm strong, you know"

"Stop acting tough," Kakeru shouts "stop hiding your true feelings. How long you think you can keep that coolness, huh? You've always got me by your side, so lean on me whenever you cannot stand on your own, like now!"

"I'm… sorry… Kakeru…" Gaku is saddened even more.

"That's all you can say?" Kakeru sighs "Then pack me up too!"

"What… what… do you mean by that?" Gaku gets surprised.

"I mean what I say. That way I can be by your side for ever, Gaku!"

"But you have to return to the hospital and I have to return to my squad."

"I don't care. You are the most important person in my life. As long as I can be with you, then that's ok with me."

"But…"

"No buts. From now on, just do what I tell you to. Don't worry about anything else."

"Then, can I come back with you?"

"Of course. Welcome to my life, Gaku."


End file.
